


How to dig out your own grave

by KYvi3



Series: Grave Digger Stiles Stillinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grave Digger, Grave digging, M/M, Warning: Kate Argent, disturbing the deads rest, final season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYvi3/pseuds/KYvi3
Summary: One look its all its need for Stiles to decied he need to check something out. Because he is so not ready to also deal with the zombie apocalypse on top of werewolves, kanimas, psychotic hunter grandpas and teenage drama.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Grave Digger Stiles Stillinski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Grave Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for BedlamAtDawn, because i've got the idea from them.(Salted and burnt the bitch just in case--I'm surprised that Stiles didn't take one look at Peter Hale raising from the grave and going; "Fuck, I need to check something." And digging up Kate just to make sure she'd dead.)
> 
> And thanks for Sarran, because she beta read it for me.
> 
> Both of them are awsome!
> 
> and by the way, its my first try to write a story in a diffrent language so just deal with it.  
> Enjoy!  
> (the first chapter will really similar to Grave Digger, just the ending is diffrent)
> 
> Also i dont own teen wolf, its Jeff Davis (and maybe MTV,i dont know)

Peter Hale is back. Peter freakin Hale or better known as CREEPERWOLF, at least in Stiles head, IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Stiles knows Peter Hale is supposed to be dead. He had seen him burn and then died through the claws of none other than Derek Hale, Peter's nephew and last family member alive. The smell of burned flesh and blood still haunts Stiles into his nightmares. But this supposed dead man is breathing and alive a couple of feets before him.  
He stared, Stiles knows that he starred but he can't help it, his body is paralysed even then his mind is screaming. All thoughts about Erica and Boyd, about Jackson and the Kanima, about Gerard and how his whole body hurt, are gone.

Let's talk real for a moment, there is nothing on Stiles that does not hurt. Let it be his body, trust or faith, hell even his heart is broken and bruised after witnessing Lydia choosing Jackson again. And who thought the power of love would really save the day not to mention someone's life?  
Well Stiles did not. He is no fool, he knows better. Life is not a fairy tale with a happy ending. Even with werewolves in it and maybe all the other things that must exist if something like Werewolves and Kanima are real.

But that's not the point! The point is that after he got kidnapped( how could that even happen?! There were freaking werewolves! His best friend is a freaking werewolf, he should have been able to notice it! Maybe even to save Stiles!), beaten up by a psychotic creepy old man( aka Gerard Argent), to be dragged away from Erica and Boyd ( which he just left hanging for more torture), just to drive his Jeep ,with Lydia by his side, into an old abandon warehouse because he is one of the good guys and not even Jackson deserves to be a killer marionette or whatever. 

So here he is, helping to save the day when he sees him. The dead man walking. The Crepperwolf back alive. Well Zombiewolf would be a better term but how the Hell is he alive?! What the hell happened?! And If this evil man can come back from the grim reapers realm, who can also come back? Which evil being will also rise? Is this the beginning of the Zombie apocalypse? Stiles refused to also deal with zombies or the apocalypse and certainly not both, Werewolves are enough. But if this is not the upbeat to the Zombie apocalypse, then how is this possible? Who else is back? He got a really bad feeling about it. 

The others are talking, Stiles hears them speaking but he can't focus on the words. His thoughts are a mess, maybe it's the shock or just time for a new dose Adderall, who knows.

Anyhow, the zombiewolf just stares back at Stiles with his smug knowing little smile, as if he knows what goes on in Stiles head. But if he is back, then so maybe.. Nope. Just nope. Stiles just changed his mind, he takes the zombie apocalypse. It would definitely be easier for him to survive. 

But why is he the only one who has a little mental breakdown over it? He will never know. But he needs some answers right away, 5 to 10 minutes ago would be even better ( he is pretty sure that's how long he silently freaked out). 

He can't wait any longer and if no one else is going to ask, he will for sure. “How? Why are you alive?! How is he alive? Why has no one put him back 6 feet under?!”  
Peter's smug grin just grows wider and he steps a little bit closer to Stiles. “And here I thought at least someone would be amazed to see me back. I'm absolutely harmless. ”  
Well.... At least the dead don't change much of a person. “Forget the why. Just. How?! I mean How!”  
That's got the attention of the other.

“Your little friend Miss Martin over here and the Worm Moon are to blame. With a little help from her my lovely nephew brought me back.”

“That means no Walking Dead in real life. That's great.” With a sigh of relief Stiles let the tension melt from his body. At least no apocalypse yet, he can deal with it.... But the possibility is still there, there could still be some other dead person walking and if she also comes back... A shiver went down his spine. It would be horrible.  
“I need to go! I need to check something!”

He jumps back in his jeep and drives away.

He should have made sure, salted her body, cut off the head and burnt the body. Even when he can't stomach the thought of doing it. Someone should have made sure that psychotic Bitch would stay dead and 6 feet under. But it's too late for that, if Kate Argent is also back, they will really have a problem.

Argent. The basement. Erica and Boyd! “Fuck!”  
He hit the brakes the same moment the thought crossed his mind and he was out of the jepp and back to the others again. This time he pays Peter no mind. Just Chris Argent.  
“What is about Erica and Boyd?! Are they still in your basement! Let them go, they are just teenagers, no killers.”  
Chris seems to be unaffected even as Derek grows low and dangerous. “You're right, they are not killers so I let them go.”  
Derek relaxed just a bit and shifted his claws away but his gaze never leaves Stiles' as the young man goes again to do who knows what. Derek has lost and most likely hurt pack members to find and care for. 

That's how hours later Stiles finds himself alone in the graveyard, digging out a grave. He hopes and prays no one will see him, his father will never know, his mother forgive him but he has to make sure, he just has to! 

Since he had seen Peter alive he had a really bad feeling about everything and he needed to make sure. If someone sees him, his father will be so mad and disappointed, he bet his mum is already disappointed in him, hell even he is ashamed of himself but also never imagined his first crime that he commit will be disturbance of the deads rest.

She will be in the coffin and Stiles will make sure she never gets back out.  
But his everything hurts and he is not as fast as he wishes he should be. He cursed himself for not taking Issac with him for help( he could really be helpful, it was his job after all.) or even any other wolf. But it's too late. He can still move and it is still night. He can do it even if he is almost certain he will vomit afterwards or even before. He just keeps going till he gets to the coffin. 

And finally...

Finally he hits the coffin...

Opening the coffin...

But he finds the coffin is already empty.


	2. The coffin is empty

The coffin is empty. The freaking coffin is empty. Stiles did not expect that. There is no body. No dead psychotic Bitch. No Kate Argent.  
He wished there were a body. He wished it so badly, because he didn't want to imagine what an empty coffin would mean.  
He just dug an empty grave out and yet he doesn't know what to do.  
He should call someone. He needs to tell someone. But whom? He should call Scott. He is his best friend, even if he doesn't act like one at the moment.

Stiles tries and tries and tries again but his brother from another Mother does not pick up. Who should he call then? Derek. But Derek is most likely looking for his lost betas. Does it really matter if his life is on the stake? Probably not. So Stiles tries to call him and tries again and again. What if he's already too late? No. It can't be too late. Derek is fine, Derek must be fine. 

Just as Stiles wants to call the last time before he goes looking for the sourwolf his phone starts to ring loudly as the word Sourwolf flashes on the display. His smartphone almost slides through his hands in his haste to take the call.  
Even before the phone reached his ear, Stiles had already started talking. "Derek?! Derek! Thank God! You need to come to the cemetery now! Where are the other Wolves? I swear, you need to come to the cemetery NOW!"  
"Stiles? Slowly! What's the matter? Calm down and tell me what is going on, okay?"  
For slowly is not the time! She is gone and probably plotting to kill his friends or some other innocent person!  
"She is gone! She is not here! She should be here but is not and that's why you should come to the ceremony NOW! no not now, more like 5 minutes ago! I swear I'm not crazy and she is gone! Who is with you? The others? Take them with you!"  
"The others are home. Who is gone?"

Why does the sourwolf not understand there is no time and Stiles panic maybe a little bit. "SHE! please Derek just come. I-i can't. I don't know what to do and she is gone."  
Something in Stiles voice seems to carry his panic or werewolves can hear the heartbeat through the phone but he doesn't care because Derek just sighs and doesn't ask unnecessary questions anymore. "Okay. I'm on my way. Just wait where you are."

Stiles is sitting on the bottom of a six feet deep hole, his body hurt again and he doesn't think he could climb out without help. "Yeah… I'll wait. Hurry." and with that the call is disconnected and everything is quiet.  
He just sat on the closed lower coffin part, stared at the open part and waited. While he waited and stared he managed to calm down a little bit and think. 

After Derek hung up on Stiles he ignored Peter's curious look and drove towards the cemetery. Stiles sounded afraid or maybe even a little bit panicked and after his strange behavior earlier and now, he should take it seriously. But what happend? Who is gone? And from the graveyard? What is Stiles doing? 

It didn't take long to arrive and Stiles' scent guided him through the cemetery towards an open grave. Oh no. What did the Teenager just do?  
"Stiles?! Please don't tell me you are in the open grave?"  
Stiles sounds and looks a lot calmer as before. But he doesn't look up as he answers. His gaze is fixed on the open coffin. "Hey Sourwolf. I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to know first?"  
Derek just growls quietly as warning. He isn't here to play games. But even before he can give the teenager a piece of his mind Stiles spoke again. "The good news is, the coffin was already empty as I opened it and it looks as good as new. Even the dirt was undisturbed before I dug here. So no Zombie apocalypse because she was never in here. The bad news is. I opened the empty grave from Kate Argent." 

His gaze shot up and for the first time since his arrival as he looked to the gravestone. It's carved into the pale stone. Her name. Kate Argent. 

His stomach is rolling but before he can do everything like panicking, Stiles is talking again. He sounds small and too calm. Is it the shock? Did panic come before shock? Derek didn't know.  
"I thought, after seeing Peter alive again, there should be someone checking this. One psychopath back alive is bad but two would be even worse. But it seems nobody else was thinking about it and I needed to be sure it's not the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. Maybe it would be better if it was the zombie apocalypse. But the coffin was empty. There was never a body lying here."

One hand in his hair, it looks like Stiles is trying to grab it but his buzz cut is too short, the other wrapped around his body. His body and voice are shaking and so is his next inhale before he counted.  
"Derek, I just dig out an empty grave and I don't know what to do. I can't call my dad. He is the sheriff but I can't do that. Scott is not answering and I can't leave this place like that. I can't climb back out and there are two murderers back from the dead, she could be out there killing innocent people again and my dad should know that but we can't tell him! We can't tell him without telling him everything and.. I just don't know what to do." 

Damp eyes filled with unshed tears, pain and fear are looking up to him and he can't do anything but to reach out and make hollowed promises that everything will be okay.  
After Derek got the boy out of the hole and into his Camaro, he called Peter, they needed to close the grave again and Stiles didn't seem like he was able to help. Nearly as soon as he was in the car, the teenager was out like a light. He wondered what happened to him? Stiles doesn't look good, he held himself like everything would hurt and even his scent is wrong and bitter. 

Maybe Stiles is in more pain than he likes to admit. So carefully Derek reached out to the young man and started to drain the pain away. The effect was immediately. Quite sighing Stiles drifted further into sleep, he almost looked relaxed. 

Peter took his sweet time arriving so Derek used the time to think about everything. His betas are somewhere out there and also the murderer of his family. His pack is in danger. And if it wasn't for Stiles he wouldn't even know.


End file.
